Together
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: Just family fluff between the Davenports. This is my first story so, enjoy.
1. To Begin

Family Fluff with the Davenports

It was a tiring day, with school work and missions crowding up most of the Davenport's schedule. Tasha had just come home late from work again for the third time this week. "Hey mom" Leo greeted at the door. "Hi Leo" Tasha said and planted a quick kiss on his forehead before rushing to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Mom, we already had dinner" Leo informed. Tasha stopped taking out the dishes and set them down. "I missed dinner again" Tasha asked. Leo just nodded. "I'm really sorry, it's just that work-"Don't worry mom. It's okay" Leo reassured and then went upstairs. Tasha sighed, knowing that it was not alright.

He sat on his bed just blankly staring at what was in front of him, which in this case was the bed post. Leo was still not used to his mom not having dinner with them like she used to. Since she moved to a higher position, Leo had been seeing her less and less. He was brought back to reality by the sound of knocking on his door. "Come in" Leo said dully. Tasha opened the door and came in. "Mom, you need something" Leo asked. "Leo, we need to have a talk" Tasha said and sat down next to him. "About what" Leo asked. "About my new position" Tasha said. "What about it" Leo said. "I think that I should quit" Tasha said. "What? Why, you've been working really hard to get this position" Leo asked in shock. "Because I realized that this position was taking away from our quality family time." Tasha said. Leo just looked down at the sheets on his bed. "You've been very brave Leo and I'm proud of you. I rather drop this position and return to reporting stories about singing dogs and babies who look like ex-presidents to spend more time with you" Tasha said. "Thanks mom, this means a lot" Leo said. Then Tasha brought Leo into a hug.

**Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction. I do know this is kind of short but there will be long ones. So have any ideas or want to include anything for the next chapter feel free to PM or just write it in the comments. (Although I recommend PM). Thank You, PBL.**


	2. The Trouble with Boyfriends

Family Fluff with the Davenports

**Hi everyone, thank you to the users who followed and reviewed my stories. You made my day. I am having trouble updating because I don't know how to use the website quite yet, so please forgive me if there are any errors. Also, if anyone can explain to me how to correctly update a chapter please do PM me. Thanks. Now on with the story and this will be a two parter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't only Lab Rats or the characters that I am using. **

Chapter 2: The Trouble with Boy Friends

The moment the boys stepped into the house, Bree super speeded downstairs to the lab. "What's got her in a mood" Leo asked unaware of Bree's situation. The two bionic siblings suddenly looked uncomfortable. Leo then looked at his older brothers until Adam finally cracked, "Owen dumped her" Adam blurted out. "Oh, so is this like her first time getting dumped or something" Leo asked. "No, it's the way he dumped her" Chase began. "What do you mean by that?" Leo asked. "Yeah, he tossed her a note in English and when class ended she saw him making out with another girl near the lockers" Chase said. "Ouch" Leo commented. Leaving the matter aside, the three boys began working on their homework.

Bree sat in her capsule, curled up in a ball. She faced the wall, her back leaning on the door of the capsule. Bree did know that her relationship with Owen wasn't the best. He was more in synch with her brother then her. She stared at the wall, remembering all of the good times she has had with Owen. Like the time, he made her a shirt with bicycle tracks all over it. Then later she got quarantined. Although, looking back, Bree saw no events that were meaningful in her relationship; she still felt the urge to cry. It was so cruel and senseless the way he dumped her. Bree knew better then to cry, crying wasn't going to get her anywhere, but bottling up her emotions was a huge weight on her shoulders. But what about revenge….


	3. Oh, Owen

**OMG, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite my story. It means the world to me that people actually like my story. And this being my first story, is a big accomplishment for me. Also, this chapter is inspired by LoveShipper's review. Thank you for bringing me this inspiration. Hope you enjoy now on with the stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rat.**

Chapter 3: Oh, Owen (Continuation of Chapter 2)

At dinner, Mr. Davenport as usual was bragging about his inventions. As for Bree she was deep in thought, trying to find a good way for pay back. "Hello, Earth to Bree" Leo said waving his hand in front of her face, "Stop doing that" Bree said pushing Leo' hand away from her face. "I think that aliens have invaded Bree's mind. She's turning into one of them" Adam said, moving his plate away from her. Chase rolled his eyes. "Are you okay" Chase asked. Bree looked at him and sighed. "I'm fine" Bree told her brother. Everyone continued to look at her. "Well, I'm full" Bree said and excused herself from the table. "See now look at what you did" Bree heard Leo say as she left. Bree couldn't help but smile.

Walking downstairs she sat in a nearby chair and thought. While spinning in the chair, Bree caught sight of her brother. "Hey, what are you doing down here" Bree asked. "Nothing, just needed to know if you wanted to talk, cause I can call Tasha" Chase said and sat down on the dark counter. Bree gave him a look and said "No, just thinking". "About" Chase asked. Bree didn't answer, but just started to spin her chair. Suddenly, an idea came to mind, and an evil grin spread across her face. "Um, Leo" Chase called out beginning to feel frightened by his sister. "Yeah, go get him, we're going to need him" Bree said menacingly.

Looking at the clock in front of her, Bree saw it was, 11:45 PM. She then knocked on her capsule lightly, waking Chase up. Leo popped up from under the control table and changed Bree and Chase into ordinary clothes. Bree and Chase stepped out of their capsules. "I can't believe that Adam wouldn't help us" Bree said sadly. "He still thinks you have an alien living in your head" Chase commented. "Okay, I got the rolls of toilet paper in a cardboard box near the front door. All we need to do is to get upstairs without being noticed" Leo whispered. "What do you mean without being noticed" Chase asked. "Big D and my mom are having those late night talks that turn into snuggling up on the couch watching bad romantic comedies" Leo said. "Oh" Bree and Chase said. "So I hear you three want to sneak out, huh" Eddie asked popping up on a nearby screen. "Oh no, we totally forgot about Eddie" Bree said. "Hey hey, don't worry, I'll help you. Just go up stairs and get ready to run when I cut the power" Eddie told them. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, so Eddie cuts the power and we run straight to the door" Chase repeated for the fourth time. "Okay, we got it" Leo said. Tasha and Donald were watching their show, when the lights went out. "Eddie" Donald yelled. Donald got off the couch and began walking in the darkness when he felt himself collide into something, or someone. "Leo" said Bree and Chase from the doorway. "I won't make it, just go on without me" Leo said. "But-"Bree, Chase" Donald called. "See ya Leo" Bree said and slammed the front door shut. "Okay, so where did he put those toilet papers" Chase mumbled and began looking on the porch. "Oh, found them" Bree said and pulled a cardboard box full of toilet paper from behind a vase. "Grab on" Bree told Chase. He did and held on to the box as Bree super speeded to her ex-boyfriend's house.

Standing in front of Owens's house Bree sighed. "Let's TP" Chase said. Bree nodded and within minutes, Owens's house was covered with toilet paper. "That felt good" Bree said looking at her work. She noticed Chase walking up to the mailbox. Coming up to him, Bree asked alarm "What are you doing?" Chase took out a small tube of super glue and the door. "Now he'll never get his mail" Chase said. "Chase, no one gets their mail in the mailbox" Bree said. Chase pouted. "Let's go home" Bree said with a smile. And then she super speeded home with Chase.


	4. Why Didn't You Tell Us?

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I ran out of ideas. Thanks to LoveShipper, I got inspired to do a bully awareness story. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chapter 4: Why Didn't You Tell Us?

_Alright, you guys have been trained for all kinds of missions. But you are about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing apocalyptic environment… High school_

_-Donald Davenport_

_Yeah, but what if something glitches out and you end up with Adam's gigantic head on Chase's tiny doll like body. _

_-Leo Dooley_

_Your spaghetti arms are no match for these meatballs._

_-Adam Davenport_

_Or we can sell your stupid face. Although I doubt anyone would buy it._

_-Bree Davenport _

_Although, Chase tried to ignore those comments, they finally got to him. Now, not only his siblings were teasing him; at school, when going outside the mock laughter of Trent and his friends echoed in his ears. But he wasn't going to make the mistake of telling anyone. He was already known as weak and he had to fight his own battle._

Chase's eyes opened as he heard the elevator doors open. It was early Monday morning, the beginning of his torture in school. Usually he was excited; he had super intelligence after all. But the excitement soon wore off when he was face to face with Trent and his friends. Using bionics at school was prohibited and Spike somehow fell right in the middle of the ladder. Spike never came out at the right time. At school, Spike barely reared his ugly head when Trent and his friends were beating him up senseless; as for in the lab, every question that his family asked him agitated him and commando app would be easily engaged. Luckily, because of his bionics, the beating he would get from Trent would bruise for the least a day, and fade away. Still they hurt like hell.

Chase walked into the mansion, with his cap on, trying to conceal his face."What's your excuse today" Eddie asked Chase, coming together on the screen next to him. "I left my textbook in my locker." Chase mumbled to Eddie. Eddie didn't buy it, but didn't want to question Chase too much. While Chase walked down, Eddie decided to turn on the air conditioning. The unexpected blast blew Chase's cap off, revealing a black eye and bruised lip. "Eddie, why did you do that" Chase said loudly, and quickly picked up his cap. "Hey you're home" Bree said. "Um, yeah" Chase said and put his cap on. "Chase's we're in the house, take your cap off." Bree said. "I'll take it off later" Chase said. "I'll take it off for you" Bree said mischievously and super speeded around Chase, taking his cap off. "I got your-Bree stopped mid sentence and looked at Chase in shock. "Chase" Bree breathed. Before Bree could say anymore, Chase threw his backpack on the floor and raced through the front door of the mansion.

Chase didn't look back, and blindly ran while tears started to form in his eyes. Chase heard, the sound of tires screeching next to him, but felt no pain. Finally all of the energy in Chase was gone, and he crumpled to the cold ground.

Bree stood rigid in shock at what she just saw. "Was that Chase" Adam asked coming up behind, Bree. Bree turned around and saw Adam eating a hot pocket. Bree took the snack out of his hands and threw it on the floor. "Hey" Adam yelled at Bree. "How can you be eating so calmly when your baby brother, gets beat up at school and hides it from us." Bree yelled at Adam. Adam's eyes widen. "He gets beat up? By whom" Adam asked. "That's why he always comes home half an hour late, and he had a black eye and a bruised lip when he got home today" Bree said now understanding. "We have to go find him" Bree told Adam. "What? I thought he came home" Adam said. "He ran off when I saw his bruises" Bree said. "First we have to tell Davenport" Adam said. "Tell me what" Mr. Davenport asked coming up to the two teens. "Mr. Davenport, we have to go find Chase" Bree said. "What, he isn't home yet" Mr. Davenport asked in worry. "We'll explain later, we have to find Chase" Bree said. "He's probably didn't go anywhere far" Adam said.

Bree and Adam walked for a few blocks, calling out Chase's name. They then tried walking to the school, but Chase was nowhere to be found. The sky was getting dark, but Chase they still didn't find Chase yet. "Where could he have gone?" Bree mumbled to herself. The two siblings would not give up on finding their brother. As the two walked, Bree caught sight of something lying on the sidewalk. Looking closer she saw that it was a person. Bree ran up to the person's side and found it to be Chase. "Adam, I found Chase" Bree said, as Adam came up to her. Bree knelt down next to her younger brother. "We should get him home" Adam said.

Chase opened his eyes and saw blinding light. A small groan, escaped his lips. Chase sat up and saw that the blinding light was the light from the living room lamp. "He's up" Eddie's voice echoed through the mansion. Chase's head hurt like crazy when he heard a small whisper "Are you okay" Chase turned his head, to see Bree. "I'm fine" Chase said ignoring the light pounding in his head. "Why didn't you tell us" Mr. Davenport asked. "Tell you what" Chase asked and sat up. "That you were being bullied." Mr. Davenport said. Chase avoided his dad's eyes and said "I don't know". "No, I know you have a reason not to tell us" Mr. Davenport insisted.

Chase told everyone everything. Some shocked gasps and mumbling were exchanged. Leo said "respect" probably twelve times throughout the whole conversation, Adam was quitting the foot ball team tomorrow and Bree was going to spend more time with her brother. Mr. Davenport and Tasha were going to make sure they talked to Principal Perry.

**Don't be afraid to tell. Telling an adult doesn't make you a tattle tale, or makes you seem weak. Bullying is something that none of us should participate. It can cause both physical and emotional pain. Bullying is wrong.**

**P.S: LoveShipper, I am forever in your debt...**


	5. Looking Back

**I just want to say that there are a lot of short moments that involve flashbacks and want to apologize first if anything gets too confusing. Sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm still debating with myself if I should continue this. So enjoy, this will be continued in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats... Sadly**

Chapter 5: Looking Back

The elevator doors opened to reveal a lab full of machines at work. Mr. Davenport walked across the area slowly, gazing at everything around him like seeing it for the first time. Finally, he reached the end of the room and he faced the three empty capsules. Mr. Davenport leaned on the small control table as his eyes looked at the tubes. His three creations grew up there; all of his memories sad or happy were shared in this very room. Mr. Davenport looked at Bree's capsule and remembered his favorite memory.

_Flash Back:_

"_Oh, that reminds me, it's dinner time" Mr. Davenport said and the three lab rats excited ran to their capsules. He watched as his creations eat, while Tasha and Leo were not even somewhat amused. Bree was the only one who ate in little bites while Chase and Adam gobbled down their pellets. _

Mr. Davenport's eyes landed on Chase's capsule. He remembered his training sessions with Chase.

"_Okay Chase enemy grenade…. Three o'clock" Mr. Davenport said and threw a grenade as Chase developed his force field. Mr. Davenport clapped and called Chase over._

Finally Mr. Davenport saw Adam's capsule. He couldn't help but smile, when he thought of Adam. Although he was the oldest, he wasn't the brightest among the three.

_Right after he explained his freight train story to the three lab rats, Bree exclaimed excitedly "Do you know what this means""Our first mission" Bree and Chase exclaimed. "I want a pet pig" Adam chimed in a few seconds later._

It was hard to believe that every one of his kids moved out. Adam was the first to move out, and followed his career of being a chef and begging Mr. Davenport to let him go to culinary school. Bree wasn't far behind, moving out a mere five months after Adam. Bree got a scholarship to go and work with a famous fashion designer in New York. It was a bittersweet moment:

_Flash Back_

_It was Saturday morning, and the mail just came in. The family ate their normal breakfast while Leo looked through the mail. "Mom, Big D, Chase, Adam here are your spray on jeans…. Oh, and Bree" Leo said handing everyone their mail. "But Bree never gets mail" Chase said, and earned a light punch from his older sister. "What is it" Bree asked. Leo just shrugged. Opening the envelope Bree took out a letter. As Bree skimmed over the page, her eyes widen and filled with tears. "Bree" Leo asked. Before anyone could react Bree let out an ear piercing scream. Chase groaned and covered his ears with his hands. "Bree, you're hurting Chase" Tasha scolded and rubbed Chase's back. Bree shoved the paper into Chase's hands. Chase eyed his sister and began reading the paper out loud. "Dear Breanne Davenport, your recent entry in the career contest has won you're a grand prize of 1,000 dollars and a two year scholarship in New York to work with fashion designer Melissa Joey. We hope you agree to come and join us on this one time opportunity. Sincerely, the directors of STD." "I'm going to New York!" Bree said happily. "Congratulations Bree" Everyone said. "This is the best day ever, I got to go tell Kaitlyn" Bree said excitedly and super speeded down to the lab to get her phone. "When did we all agree to let her go to New York for two years" Mr. Davenport said. Odd looks were cast upon Mr. Davenport. "If Bree hears that-"Wait you don't want me to go to New York" Bree asked. Mr. Davenport turned around in surprise. "Bree you still have so many oppor—"I know that I have over a million opportunities here but this is a onetime chance. The key word is one time. How can you not understand that? You're the worst dad ever" Bree said in a rush and super speeded away. What hurt the most was that he was the worst father ever._

Within a matter of days, Mr. Davenport reluctantly agreed to let Bree go. Although, the two apologized, Mr. Davenport still felt the stinging pain from her words. As for Chase, it was hard coping with two empty capsules, but Chase got accepted to Hartford and finished college, two years early. He then went to astronaut training camp and finally earned a high degree in both astronomy and law. Now Chase works with NASA, without needing to go into space. Finally, Leo just moved out a month ago. Leo was beginning college, and moved in with his friends to get closer to campus.

It's been three years since he last saw his kids. Just a few days ago, he celebrated his 41th birthday with Tasha and Eddie and he only got a phone call from Leo. Sadly, he lost contact with the other three. "Donald" Mr. Davenport heard from behind him. Turning around, he saw Tasha walking up to him and giving him a hug. "Do you miss them as much as I do" Mr. Davenport asked out of the blue. Tasha lifted her head up a bit, "You miss them?" Tasha asked a little surprised. "Of course I do, who wouldn't" Mr. Davenport said.

While eating lunch, the door bell rang. "Eddie, who is it" Mr. Davenport asked from the table. "I don't know these people" Eddie said. "Oh" Mr. Davenport said and got up to open the door.

**P. S: Is excited for the one hour Bionic Showdown Lab Rats special, cause I'm bursting through the seams.**


	6. Surprise

**Hey there everyone on the interweb. I just want to thank all the people that reviewed my story and favorited and followed. Seriously, without you guys I don't know what I would do. You all are so freaking awesome. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, stuff is going on in my life. So, I saw Bionic Showdown. Must say, did not see any of that coming. It was so awesome! I was thinking of doing a chapter on Marcus and his father, since well, they are a Davenport. What do you think? Thanks, PBL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, I'm twelve, seriously?**

Chapter 6: Surprise (Continuation from Chapter 5)

While eating lunch, the door bell rang. "Eddie, who is it" Mr. Davenport asked from the table. "I don't know these people" Eddie said. "Oh" Mr. Davenport said and got up to open the door. Opening the door, Mr. Davenport was greeted by Leo's smiling face. "What's up Big D" Leo said. "Leo, what a surprise." Mr. Davenport said. "Leo" Tasha said excitedly from behind her husband and ran up to her son, engulfing him a huge hug. "Nice to see you too mom" Leo said. "So Leo, did you come alone" Mr. Davenport asked hopefully. Leo thought a moment. "No, actually" Leo finally said. Mr. Davenport's eyes widened. "Mom, can you please let go so I can go get Adam" Leo asked his mom. "Oh, sorry hun, I just missed you so much" Tasha said. "Come on Adam. Big D's waiting" Leo called out to Adam. Adam's goofy smile was soon seen. "Hey Mr. Davenport" Adam greeted cheerily. "Nice to see you Adam" Mr. Davenport said and brought Adam into a hug. Then the group stood awkwardly at the doorway. Finally breaking the ice, Tasha said "Let's sit down". The two boys agreed and walked to the living room. As for Mr. Davenport, he stood still at the doorway, waiting for his other two creations to step through the doorway. "Mr. Davenport, Bree and Chase couldn't come today. They were busy" Adam told his creator. "Busy? They were so busy that they can't even find an hour in their oh, so busy schedule to come and visit their dad for once. Unbelievable" Mr. Davenport said, enraged. "Big D, calm down" Leo began, "No, I won't" Mr. Davenport interrupted, and quickly went upstairs to his bedroom. "Donald, Donald come back here" Tasha called after him.

"No, mom, he needs a moment" Leo told his mom. The three sat back down on the couch. "But why couldn't have Chase and Bree come and visited" Tasha asked curiously. "The truth is that, I was going to Skype Chase on my computer, but I lost contact with Bree a few months ago" Leo said. A ringing sound then came from the laptop. Opening the laptop, Leo logged on and smiled. "Mom, it's Chase" Leo said happily. Clicking the accept call button, Chase's face popped on the screen. "Hey Leo" Chase greeted, leaning on a leather chair. "Hey Chase" Leo replied. "Tasha is that you" Chase asked, finally noticing Tasha sitting next to Leo. "And Adam" Chase added in surprise. "Yep, we're all at home" Leo told Chase. "Even Bree and Mr. Davenport" Chase asked. "Well, not Bree but Mr. Davenport's here alright and he is upset" Adam told Chase. "Why?" Chase asked. "Because, we were the only ones that came to visit him plus we barely even call" Leo explained to Chase. "Now I feel guilty" Chase said. Suddenly a gust of wind came into the room. "I'm here" Bree said. "Bree" Adam, Leo and Tasha said happily. "Leo, I'll be right over there" Chase and with that the laptop screen darkened. A flash of light and Chase was standing next to the couch. "How'd you do that" Leo asked startled. "I invented a small teleporter. I really didn't think that it was going to work, it's just a prototype." Chase said. "Yeah, we're all here, let go get Mr. Davenport" Adam said. With that, Tasha led the kids down the hall and into the bedroom. But, before Tasha could knock, Chase stopped her. "I hear something" Chase said. Now the group quieted down to listen to the conversation behind the door.

"Donnie, why are your eyes so weird looking" Eddie asked.

No reply.

"Come on don't be like that" Eddie said.

"Sometimes, I really don't know if the kids think of me as their dad, or just Mr. Davenport" Mr. Davenport admitted.

"Why do you think that" Eddie asked innocently.

"First of all, they haven't called me dad since they were five. Secondly, they sleep in capsules, so it's not like I can tuck them in like Tasha does with Leo." Mr. Davenport reasoned.

"But Donnie, they care about you as much as you do" Eddie said.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Look, think about, if they didn't care about you then wouldn't listen to you. They care for you enough to go and rescue when you were captured by your evil sibling" Eddie said.

"I don't know" Mr. Davenport said.

"Just trust me" Eddie said.

"I'm not sure if I should trust you in particular" Mr. Davenport said.

"Hey" Eddie said.

"Oh, Donnie just wanted you to know, they all came to visit you" Eddie said.

"No Eddie, it's just Leo and Adam" Mr. Davenport said.

"Donnie, you're forgetting that I'm a computer, and I know what goes on all around the house" Eddie said.

"If you're not going to believe me then go check yourself" Eddie said.

"I feel like you're pranking me" Mr. Davenport said suspiciously.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you" Eddie said.

Mr. Davenport shook his head, and walked to the door of his bedroom. Opening the door, he saw everyone. "So Eddie wasn't lying, for once" Mr. Davenport said happily.


	7. Sabotaged Mission

**Hello everyone, I just wanted to get on with the story and update as fast as I can. So, LBozzie wanted another part to the last Chapter Surprise. If you readers out there, agree then tell me in your reviews and I'll write a third part for that Chapter. As for this one, I just made it because I noticed that Adam really doesn't have any issues, so I made up some. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. **

Chapter 7: Sabotaged Mission

Once again, Chase was the mission leader, always directing and telling people what to do. One word came to mind for Adam, bossy. He didn't even know why everyone listened to him anyway. I mean sure he always knows what to do and he's super smart…. But that doesn't mean everyone has to listen to him, right? "Adam, hello stop daydreaming and take your ear piece" Bree said, bringing him back to reality. "Hey guys, the impossible just happened, Adam was thinking" Chase commented. A few snickers were heard, but Adam didn't have one of his "witty" comebacks for Chase. "What, nothing Adam" Leo asked. Adam ignored Leo and went to get his gear. "What's up with him" Adam heard.

Arriving at the particle collider, the trio got to work. "Okay, we all know what to do right?" Chase asked. Adam hesitantly nodded, while Bree super speeded to the other room. Chase walked over to the control panel, and Adam just looked around, unsure of what to do. Adam didn't want to ask Chase, knowing that he would just get insulted again. Walking over to some nearby wires, Adam began ripping them out. After ripping out a few more wires, Adam was done. Suddenly, the sound of a loud alarm filled the room. "Adam, what did you do" Chase asked in alarm while rushing over to Adam and the pile of ripped out wires at his feet. "Adam, what did you do" Chase asked again. Adam didn't answer. "Adam you weren't supposed to do that, this just speed up the process of the particle collider" Chase explained and put a hand through his hair in worry. "What happened" Bree asked coming back into the small room. Chase paced back and forth, "There's nothing we can do, so we have to aboard the mission. C'mon let's get out of here" Chase told Adam and Bree. "Mr. Davenport, there's no possible way to stop the particle collider, we're sorry" Chase said into his ear piece. "It's okay, just get out, the place is about to come crashing down in a matter of minutes" Mr. Davenport said to Chase through the ear piece. Bree began walking to the exit, with Chase behind her and Adam being the last, walking with his hanging low. "Adam WATCH OUT" Bree screamed. Before he knew it, Adam was pushed to the ground and in front of him, the ceiling collapses on Chase. "CHASE" Bree and Adam screamed in fear. When, the dust subsided, the two were relieved to see Chase's blue force field flickering, in the middle of the rubble. Chase put down his force field and collapsed to his knees. Bree was quickly by his side and Adam not far behind her. "Chase, are you okay?" Bree asked worriedly. Chase nodded and slowly got up. "Guys, what just happened in there, is everyone alright" Mr. Davenport asked. "Don't worry Mr. Davenport, we're on our way out" Bree reassured. The trio began walking and Chase stumbled a bit. Putting his hand over her shoulder, Bree said encouragingly "Chase, we're almost to the exit". Adam couldn't help but feel guilt building up inside him.


	8. Blank Mind

**Hello, people! So I made Chapter 8. There's a twist to this one. So hope you guys get it, and it you don't then I'll write it at the bottom once you're done reading my story. Also, totally randomness here, did you know that a brand new Jessie episode will have two very important guest star: Lulu Antariska as Tony's exgrilfriend, and Spencer Boldman as Jessie's EX-BOYFRIEND. How interesting is that. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chapter 8: Blank Mind (Continuation of Chapter 7)

After coming back from their failed mission, Adam was silence. Not only because he sabotaged the mission, but also because he almost killed Chase. The only emotion Adam felt was guilt, gnawing and chewing at his insides slowly. Adam sat in the lab all by himself. Bree was upstairs with Chase, Leo was playing video games in his room and Davenport went to NASA to buy more spare parts for his inventions. Adam couldn't face any one especially Chase. With nothing else to do and his thoughts overwhelming him Adam went to his capsule and tried to sleep.

_Adam saw nothing but a black empty space. "Hello" Adam called out. His echo replied. Walking around the space, Adam began to hear voices. Sooner the voices became clear. Those voices, they were so familiar…. _

"_It's your fault for giving super strength to a box of rocks" Bree told Mr. Davenport._

"_Adam, this is a very complex situation we'll call for you when we need to lift something heavy" Chase explained._

"_Now, we have to separate the weakest from the pack" said Principal Perry._

"_Yeah, but super strength is all you have" Leo said._

_Laughter snickers and other comments were thrown at him. __**You're worthless, you dimwit.**__ Adam heard his own voice tell him. __**Your head is really a box of rocks.**__ -More taunting laughter- __**Chase is even willing to donate brain cells to you, that's how pathetic you are. **__Now, all Adam could do was try to ignore that voice, but how could he ignore something that is true… _

Opening his eyes, Adam pushed the capsule door open. Mixed emotions filled him. Anger, Disappointment, Jealousy, Shame…. All that was just skimming the surface. The elevator doors opened, revealing Bree, Chase and Leo. "Hey Adam" Chase greeted. Adam avoided Chase and tried to leave the room, "You almost killed him, at least show him that's you're grateful for your life" Bree scolded Adam. "Idiot" Leo mumbled. "Shut up, ALL OF YOU" Adam screamed….

Adam opened his eyes to see Chase and Bree standing in front of his capsule. Bree knocked on it, and Adam hesitantly nodded. "Adam, are you okay, you've been kicking and screaming all night" Bree asked. "Wait, but we have to go on a mission" Adam told Bree. Chase yawned and said "Adam, it's three twenty five in morning. Mr. Davenport's not even up making his early morning coffee yet" Chase told him. "Wait, so we never had a mission to go and stop a particle collider" Adam asked. "No, we came back from school, ate dinner, watched a horror movie and went to sleep" Bree told Adam. "So Chase wasn't almost crushed by rubble" Adam asked. "What? NO" Chase told his brother and went back to his capsule. "Adam it was all a dream, so go back to bed" Bree said and walked back to her capsule. _But it all looked so real._

**Alright, the twist is that both chapter 7 & 8 were just dreams. Cool right? So yeah, I thought it was pretty easy to get but, I don't blame you if you didn't get it. I'm also working on another story, and if you can please check it out too. It's called Dougie's Revenge. See you soon PBL. **


	9. Remember When

**Okay, there you go, a part three for Chapter 6. I put the Sixth Chapter here you can refresh your memory and it's easier then going back and forth. Thank you so much for all of your very nice reviews. You all rock! Special thanks to MDBJeca101 for putting my on the favorite authors list. Oh, and LBozzie, this one's for you. **

**Disclaimer: Oh, Hey Bree! Hi! Can you do my Disclaimer for me? Sure.. 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER doesn't not own Lab Rats..*ring ring* Oh, it's Owen. Aw, he said he missed me. Bree, finish the disclaimer! Hold on... PBL only owns the plot of the stories not the characters used. Thank you Leo.  
**

**(A/N Feel free to skip this part)**

Chapter 6: Surprise (Continuation from Chapter 5)

While eating lunch, the door bell rang. "Eddie, who is it" Mr. Davenport asked from the table. "I don't know these people" Eddie said. "Oh" Mr. Davenport said and got up to open the door. Opening the door, Mr. Davenport was greeted by Leo's smiling face. "What's up Big D" Leo said. "Leo, what a surprise." Mr. Davenport said. "Leo" Tasha said excitedly from behind her husband and ran up to her son, engulfing him a huge hug. "Nice to see you too mom" Leo said. "So Leo, did you come alone" Mr. Davenport asked hopefully. Leo thought a moment. "No, actually" Leo finally said. Mr. Davenport's eyes widened. "Mom, can you please let go so I can go get Adam" Leo asked his mom. "Oh, sorry hun, I just missed you so much" Tasha said. "Come on Adam. Big D's waiting" Leo called out to Adam. Adam's goofy smile was soon seen. "Hey Mr. Davenport" Adam greeted cheerily. "Nice to see you Adam" Mr. Davenport said and brought Adam into a hug. Then the group stood awkwardly at the doorway. Finally breaking the ice, Tasha said "Let's sit down". The two boys agreed and walked to the living room. As for Mr. Davenport, he stood still at the doorway, waiting for his other two creations to step through the doorway. "Mr. Davenport, Bree and Chase couldn't come today. They were busy" Adam told his creator. "Busy? They were so busy that they can't even find an hour in their oh, so busy schedule to come and visit their dad for once. Unbelievable" Mr. Davenport said, enraged. "Big D, calm down" Leo began, "No, I won't" Mr. Davenport interrupted, and quickly went upstairs to his bedroom. "Donald, Donald come back here" Tasha called after him.

"No, mom, he needs a moment" Leo told his mom. The three sat back down on the couch. "But why couldn't have Chase and Bree come and visited" Tasha asked curiously. "The truth is that, I was going to Skype Chase on my computer, but I lost contact with Bree a few months ago" Leo said. A ringing sound then came from the laptop. Opening the laptop, Leo logged on and smiled. "Mom, it's Chase" Leo said happily. Clicking the accept call button, Chase's face popped on the screen. "Hey Leo" Chase greeted, leaning on a leather chair. "Hey Chase" Leo replied. "Tasha is that you" Chase asked, finally noticing Tasha sitting next to Leo. "And Adam" Chase added in surprise. "Yep, we're all at home" Leo told Chase. "Even Bree and Mr. Davenport" Chase asked. "Well, not Bree but Mr. Davenport's here alright and he is upset" Adam told Chase. "Why?" Chase asked. "Because, we were the only ones that came to visit him plus we barely even call" Leo explained to Chase. "Now I feel guilty" Chase said. Suddenly a gust of wind came into the room. "I'm here" Bree said. "Bree" Adam, Leo and Tasha said happily. "Leo, I'll be right over there" Chase and with that the laptop screen darkened. A flash of light and Chase was standing next to the couch. "How'd you do that" Leo asked startled. "I invented a small teleporter. I really didn't think that it was going to work, it's just a prototype." Chase said. "Yeah, we're all here, let go get Mr. Davenport" Adam said. With that, Tasha led the kids down the hall and into the bedroom. But, before Tasha could knock, Chase stopped her. "I hear something" Chase said. Now the group quieted down to listen to the conversation behind the door.

"Donnie, why are your eyes so weird looking" Eddie asked.

No reply.

"Come on don't be like that" Eddie said.

"Sometimes, I really don't know if the kids think of me as their dad, or just Mr. Davenport" Mr. Davenport admitted.

"Why do you think that" Eddie asked innocently.

"First of all, they haven't called me dad since they were five. Secondly, they sleep in capsules, so it's not like I can tuck them in like Tasha does with Leo." Mr. Davenport reasoned.

"But Donnie, they care about you as much as you do" Eddie said.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Look, think about, if they didn't care about you then wouldn't listen to you. They care for you enough to go and rescue when you were captured by your evil sibling" Eddie said.

"I don't know" Mr. Davenport said.

"Just trust me" Eddie said.

"I'm not sure if I should trust you in particular" Mr. Davenport said.

"Hey" Eddie said.

"Oh, Donnie just wanted you to know, they all came to visit you" Eddie said.

"No Eddie, it's just Leo and Adam" Mr. Davenport said.

"Donnie, you're forgetting that I'm a computer, and I know what goes on all around the house" Eddie said.

"If you're not going to believe me then go check yourself" Eddie said.

"I feel like you're pranking me" Mr. Davenport said suspiciously.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you" Eddie said.

Mr. Davenport shook his head, and walked to the door of his bedroom. Opening the door, he saw everyone. "So Eddie wasn't lying, for once" Mr. Davenport said happily.

Chapter 9: Remember When… (A Continuation of Chapter 6)

That night, Donald was very happy smiling after quite a long time of putting on a serious face. The dinner table was full of conversation, ranging from the economy to the jobs that the kids had, and even to when the kids were younger. Wiping his eyes, Mr. Davenport finally stopped laughing. "Yeah and that was my first case in court" Chase said. "I still don't get it" Adam said. "Yeah, none of us really got it" Leo told Adam. "Hey, do you guys remember those miniature capsules that we had when we were kids" Bree said, changing the conversation subject. "Yeah and Adam would get his head stuck in my capsule because mine was smaller then his" Chase said and chuckled. "The three of you were a trio of bionic troublemakers" Mr. Davenport scolded teasingly. "Really?" Bree asked. "Yep, everyone of you" Mr. Davenport said and smiled. "Hey guys, I brought this cool movie over, so you want to watch it" Leo asked. "Sure, let's clean up the dishes" Bree said. In a few seconds, the table was cleaned and all the dishes were in the dish washer. "Okay, so shat movie are we watching?" Tasha asked.

Time Skip: A Two Hours Later

"Alright, that was a good movie" Leo said. "Yeah" Adam agreed. "It was okay" Chase said. "You think every pig zombie movie is okay" Leo said. "It can never happen" Chase said. "But it just did" Leo said. As the two continued to bicker, Mr. Davenport smiled, "I haven't heard that in a long time" Mr. Davenport said. Bree hugged Mr. Davenport and he hugged her back. "Whoa, it's really dark outside" Adam commented. This stopped the bickering between the two and everyone turned to look at the dark sky. A rumble of thunder suddenly shook the house, causing everyone to scream. Rain began to pour from the clouds. "There's no way Adam can drive me back to campus" Leo said. "No can go anywhere in that weather" Chase said. "I guess we're staying here tonight" Bree said, almost happily. Once again thunder rumbled outside and caused the lights to go out but quickly flicked back on. Mr. Davenport stood up. "This is light is coming from the back up generator. Alright we have to save energy since the lab consumes most of it. Tasha take Leo upstairs, I'll take Adam, Bree and Chase to the lab" Mr. Davenport directed. Tasha nodded and everyone exchanged good nights. As Leo followed Tasha up the stairs, more lightning flashed across the sky.

Mr. Davenport ushered the three into the elevator. The elevator took them down to the lab. As the elevator doors opened, Mr. Davenport walked into the lab whirring with the sound of machines at work. The three teens trailed behind him, smiling as their favorite memories came to mind. "So, do you sleep in capsules anymore" Mr. Davenport asked, breaking the teen's train thoughts. All three shook their heads. "Get comfortable" Mr. Davenport told them and they hurried to their capsules. Mr. Davenport was surprised that they remembered who's capsule was who's.

When the three were settled in, Mr. Davenport pushed a button on the control table, to change them to their pajamas. "It's good to be home" Chase mumbled. With that, the three bionic kids now grown up drifted off to sleep.

They knew that he wasn't the one who created him, yet they loved him. And when the had the opportunity to choose between good and bad, they choose the right side. No matter, how old they get or how far away they are they will always have a special place in their heart for not only each other, but him. Donald Davenport thought that the three creations only knew him as Mr. Davenport, not Dad. But he was wrong, Bree, Chase and Adam called him Dad much more often then he thinks. Family is family. They may fight and bicker with each other, but they know how to cheer you up when you're down. Most importantly, a family is always together...


	10. A Note

**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**

**Hello everyone. I know I haven't updated but, before you release your fury of anger on me for not updating I have my reasons. One: I was updating my other story Dougie's Revenge. Two: I had no ideas. There those are my reasons. If you still want to unleash your anger on me, feel free to do that in the reviews. And I've been thinking, I want to do a chapter where you guys create the plot. So if you have any family bonding, anything, suspense, depressing, just put it in the reviews.  
**

**With Love, PBL.**


	11. Eyes Don't Lie

**I am so so so so SO so so So So Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I went on hiatus because I wasn't sure if I could fit my writing time with my school schedule. But, it turns out I have quite a lot of time on my hands. I guess I will be able to update frequently. YAY! So I got a few suggestions, and I am planning to use all of them because they are all so good! So I will start with the first suggestion, given to me by TruCalling11. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats...**

**To TruCalling11, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 11: Eyes Don't Lie

Bree stood in the back of her brothers and Mr. Davenport. Somehow all of the boys agreed to go to a Pig Zombie movie, again for the third time this week. Bree always tagged along, not because she wanted to. But because she wanted to spend sometime with her dad. Every attempt so far has been led to no results. So now here she was, sitting in the back row of a the movie theater staring at the commercials that played on the movie screen. "Bree, no offense" Leo began, and chewed a piece of chocolate, "But why do you keep coming with us to these Pig Zombie movies. We all know that you don't like them" Leo said. Adam and Chase nodded in agreement. "Bree you don't have to come if you don't want to" Mr. Davenport told her softly. Bree sighed. The movie had already began, so it was too late for her to leave. Bree crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair. What Bree didn't notice was Mr. Davenport looking at her and finally realizing why she came.

"That was the best Pig Zombie movie by far" Leo said. "Leo, you say that every time we go see a pig zombie movie" Chase said. "They're all so good" Leo said. Bree was stuck in the middle of the two, Chase on her right, Leo on her left. Adam and Mr. Davenport sat in the front. The five arrived home at around nine. Bree was just grateful that the Pig Zombie discussion was over. Bree began walking towards the door, when her eyes locked with her father's. He opened his mouth to say something, when Leo came in sight and asked to go watch another Pig Zombie movie next week. Bree shifted her gaze and opened the door. She headed down to the lab without saying good night.

Morning came and the family had breakfast before heading off to their own planned activities. Chase was going to head over to the library and read another shelf of books. Leo and Adam, they were going to fry their brain by playing video games til lunch. As for Bree, she didn't know. She was just going to head to the mall with Katelyn. She bumped into Mr. Davenport. "Oh, sorry Mr. Davenport" Bree said in a rush. "Bree, how about we go do something together" Mr. Davenport said. Bree looked at her dad. "What do you want to do?" Mr. Davenport asked.

That morning was the most fun Bree had. Mr. Davenport took Bree shopping. Then the two went to the arcade and had a bumper car smack down. Then Mr. Davenport watched as Bree challenged some boys from her school to luigi contests. It was a fun morning and the two bonded, finding joy in the smallest of things. The two got into the self driving car and began their ride home around 11:30. "So did you like this?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Yeah we should do this more often dad" Bree said. Bree quickly covered her hand over her mouth. "Um.." Bree stuttered. "No Bree, it's fine. You used to call me dad." Mr. Davenport said. "Really?" Bree asked. "Yeah, when you were smaller, you couldn't pronounce Davenport. Nor could your brothers. So you all called me Dad" Mr. Davenport said. "I think that I should begin using Dad more often" Bree said. Mr. Davenport smiled. A few minutes later, the two arrived home. "Thanks -Dad" Bree said and walked into the house.

**I hope you like it... I'll update the next chapter soon. Love PBL!**


	12. Be Careful Next Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**To Echo Kraddick Stewart, I hope you like how it all comes out.**

Be Careful Next Time

Adam (22)

Bree (21)

Chase (20)

Leo (19)

He wasn't allowed into the lab. Ever. And if he did, needed to go down there. He wasn't allowed to go alone. Although Donald owned the lab, his kids forbade him to go. It probably seems that they are treating him like a child. But after a little mishap, the kids weren't going to let Donald enter the lab anytime soon.

-One month ago-

It was just Donald and Tasha alone in the house. As usual. All of the kids moved out. But on the bright side, they always come visit. But on this ordinary Friday, Donald was all alone with...Eddie. The little computer was still it's annoying self after so many years. The elevator doors opened and Donald stepped into the lab, filled with machines at work. His eyes wandered over to a shelf filled with his past inventions. "Huh, what's a pen doing on it?" Donald mumbled to himself and made his way to the shelf. Unfortunately, he mistaken his highly pressurized air canister for a pen. Just like his step son, he began looking and playing with the "pen". He wanted to test the pen out, so he took a nearby piece of paper and pressed the top of the pen. Donald was blown backwards and he hit the cyber desk, hard... As for the pen it flew around the room, knocking a few other inventions off the shelf. "Ha ha ha" Eddie laughed, Donald opened his eyes to see everything doubled.

Donald sat up, leaning against the desk. He clutched his head with his right hand. Donald let out a moan. "Do it again! Do it again" Eddie cheered, very much enjoying the pain that Donald was going through. Donald tried to sit up, but he couldn't feel his left hand. Pushing the sleeve up, Donald saw his wrist was swollen red. Donald's vision was still blurry, so he stumbled around the room, trying to get to the elevator. But his legs gave way before he had made it to the elevator.

Adam was scrolling through his email when he saw an incoming call. He saw that it was Eddie. Adam sighed, he didn't like Eddie. So he ignored the call.

Bree sat at her desk, hard at work. Her head turned to look at her phone, upon hearing the ringtone. Before she could answer it the phone stopped ringing. Bree picked up her phone looking at the missed message. Eddie called...Odd.

Leo had just finished his homework and was watching TV when his phone began to vibrate on the table. He picked it up and was surprised to see Eddie's name flash on the caller ID. He quickly ignored. Why did Eddie call...? And more importantly how did he get his number? Leo shuddered and continued to watch the show.

Chase sat on his bed, finishing up another book, when he heard his phone ringing. Chase reached for his phone on the night stand and saw Eddie's name flash on the caller ID. Chase sighed, _This better be important._ Chase thought and picked up. "What is it Eddie" Chase asked, looking at the screen. Instead of seeing the annoying computer, he saw the surveillance footage from back home, showing Donald passed out on the ground. "Dad" Chase said in shock. "I'll be right over Eddie" Chase said and shut off his phone. He grabbed his jacket and slipped on some shoes before running to car.

-A few hours later-

Donald opened his eyes. There was a ceiling fan spinning slowly above him. Then next to him, he heard snickering and giggling. Donald's eyes then adjusted to his surroundings. He wasn't in the lab...or at home. His eyes drifted to the cast on his left arm. "Donald" he heard and turned to see Tasha.

"You're awake!"

"Thank Goodness"

"Are you okay?"

"Play that again"

The last comment caught his attention. "Play what again?" Donald asked curiously. Leo and Adam held in a laugh, while Bree tried her hardest not smile. Chase kept on a serious expression while Tasha just looked relieved that Donald was okay. "You don't remember?" Tasha asked. The last thing he remembered was being in the lab. Adam handed his phone to the Mr. Davenport. On it, he saw himself being flung against the cyber desk and the "pen" flying around the room, knocking all sorts of priceless inventions onto the ground. Now he remembered. Chase took the phone away when the footage ended and handed it back to Adam. "You shouldn't be laughing at this. What if Mr. Davenport got seriously hurt? Then what would we all do?" Chase scolded his siblings. The laughter stopped and silence descended upon the people in the room. "Kids, Donald needs his rest." Tasha said ushering the children out of the room. "I'll be right out" Chase told Tasha. She nodded before exiting. Chase turned to Mr. Davenport and said "You broke your wrist pretty badly". Mr. Davenport looked down at the cast on his arm. "Be careful next time" Chase said, before leaving.

**So... I didn't want Mr. Davenport to get seriously injured so I made this, hope you enjoyed it! Love PBL.**


	13. Enough is Enough

**Disclaimer: I don't only Lab Rats. Sadly...**

**This is for the guest review by the name of hello. Hope you like it!**

Enough is Enough

Adam (8 years old)

Bree (7 years old)

Chase (6 years old)

They were just kids after all. Teasing each other like any other normal group of siblings. But then, there comes a time where you just know that you have to stop and enough is enough.

Chase walked back and forth in the lab, trying his best not to go near his older siblings. He knew that when he was near, another hurtful comment was thrown his way. Chase sighed. This was quite a lot to take in for a six year old. "Hey Small bug" Chase heard. He turned around to see Adam. He hated that nickname. Adam smiled his goofy smile as usual. "What?" Chase asked. "Want to play a game with Bee bee and me" Adam asked. That was odd, they never asked him to play with them. Chase shrugged, unconvinced. "C'mon it'll be fun" Adam added. Chase thought it over. Should he? "Fine" Chase agreed. "Let's go" Adam said and led Chase to another part of the lab.

The three played with each other, going from freeze tag to duck duck goose. They were fun games but through it all Chase was being called names all the way. Chase now held a permanent frown on his face. "C'mon slow poke" Bree had said when they were playing tag. "You're not strong like me" Adam had commented while the three played rock a paper scissor. Now the three were in the middle of a game of hide and seek. Chase was it. "Nine...Ten" Chase said and opened his eyes. Looking around the lab he tried to look for any hiding spot. Chase slowly walked to the back of the black cyber desk, when a gust of wind blew him backwards. Chase stumbled back and yelled, "Bree! I found you, that's cheating". No reply. Chase huffed. Turning around he saw Adam trying to sneak away. "Hey, I found you!" Chase yelled. "You can't catch me" Adam mocked and began to run. Chase ran after.

As the two ran, Adam threw one insult after another. Chase slowed down. "Ha...I knew I was too fast for you" Adam said. Chase stared at his older brother. He then just walked away.

That afternoon, Chase sat in his capsule, facing the wall. He ignored his siblings when they called him, saying they're sorry. Chase knew they weren't.

Chase had fallen asleep, and awoke when he heard a loud knock on his capsule door. Chase rubbed his eyes and quickly said "Go away". "Chase open the door" "No" Chase replied. Turning around he was not expecting to see Mr. Davenport. "Oh" Chase said and opened his capsule door. "Hi Mr. Davenport" Chase greeted. Mr. Davenport lowered himself, so he was eye level with Chase. "I heard you spent the whole afternoon in your capsule" Mr. Davenport said. "Who told you that" Chase asked. "Eddie" Mr. Davenport said. "And Adam and Bree" Mr. Davenport added. "They said they wanted to play with you" Mr. Davenport said. Chase stared at his father. "No" Chase said, shaking his head. "They just want to make fun of me." Chase said sadly. "Chase" two voices called out from the other side of the room. Chase saw his two siblings. "Chase, we're sorry" the two apologized. Then they ran to him and gave him a big hug. Chase smiled. How could he not forgive them, they were his siblings after all. And why hold a grudge?

**Hope you enjoyed this! LOVE, PBL.**


	14. We Went to the Zoo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Suicuneepic. I hope you like it!**

We Went to the Zoo

The bionic teens have been in the real world for quite a while. Yet they have never been to the zoo...

It was an ordinary Saturday morning. No training today. Just chilling. On the couch. In the living room. How fun... The four teens lounged in the living room, Bree rereading another one of her magazines, Chase typing away on his laptop, Adam watching TV and Leo playing a game on his phone. Tasha sighed looking at the scene. Her husband sat next to her, calmly sipping coffee from his mug and reading the newspaper. "Donald" Tasha said, putting a hand on his arm to get his attention. He looked up and took another sip of his coffee. "Look at the kids" Tasha said and gestured to the living room. Donald turned around took a look, then turned back to Tasha. "They look fine to me" Donald said. Tasha rolled her eyes. "They're bored. We should take they somewhere. It's Saturday, they don't train with you til 4" Tasha said. "But where?" Donald asked. "I don't know, you should ask them" Tasha said.

"Paint balling?" Mr. Davenport asked. Three yes, one no.

"Bicycle Riding?" "Yeah" "I don't want to sweat" "I get cramps". Two yes, Two no

"Bumper Cars?" "Been there done that" Three yes, one no.

"NASA?" One yes, three no.

"They don't like anything" Mr. Davenport said, throwing his hands up in the air. Tasha thought for a moment. "What about the zoo?" She suggested.

Once again, the teens were lounging in the living room. Tasha walked over and clapped her hands. They all looked up. _That grabbed their attention _Tasha thought with a smile. "Now, how about we do something as a family" Tasha began. The four teens continued to look at her. "What are you suggesting?" Chase asked. "Well, I think we should all go to the zoo" Tasha said. The four teens gave her an odd look. "What?" The four asked in unison. "It'll be fun" Tasha said happily.

So here they were, standing in front of the large gates of the Mission Creek Zoo. Everyone got a map, so they can plan they trip. Within a matter of minutes, the family of six stepped into the crowded zoo.

They walked through many exhibits, aquariums and gift shops along the way. Adam took a picture with baby panda bear, Chase watched the different types of fish swim in the large aquarium, Leo climbed on a statue of a bear, and Bree fed a seal. The experience was something that the four teens will for sure not forget.

Now, the family sat in one of the cafes in the zoo eating their lunch. "That lion made you two scream like a girl" Leo said and began laughing, the rest of the family joined in except for Adam and Chase. "Today was fun" Bree commented. The three boys agreed. "Yeah, well-glanced at his clock- the fun's going to have to end. I have a meeting in two hours and I have to get ready." Mr. Davenport told the kids. The kids groaned, "Can't we stay for one more hour","We still didn't get to the petting zoo yet", "Aw...", "This is so much fun", "We don't want to go home" the four teens said in unison. Tasha laughed at how childish they were acting. "No, Donald's right we have to go home" Tasha told the kids. They grumbled, but reluctantly agreed.

"I had fun" Bree said, as she sat in the back with her four brothers. They nodded in agreement. "We should go to the zoo more often" Leo said.

**Hope you liked it. And the title was a bit base on the movie We Bought a Zoo. Just the title, nothing else cause I didn't see the movie. Hope you all enjoyed! Love, PBL.**


	15. Flu Season

**I think that you all have such good ideas that you should keep sending them in! Yeah, once in a while I might make one of my own, but as for now I love the ideas that you give me. So start sending. And I will use every idea so don't worry about the picking thing. So here I present to you Chapter 15! (my own idea)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

**(A/N: This chapter is inspired by the people in my class. Throughout homeroom everyone was coughing and yaking like crazy!) **

Flu Season

The door opened and Leo came in, dragging his feet across the living room and making his way slowly to the counter. His siblings didn't go to school today, they had left early in the morning to finish a very important mission. Leo took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. Everyone at school was sneezing and coughing today. He must have gotten something. A light cough escaped from Leo and then followed by a sneeze. Eddie came onto the screen. "Whoa, you look awful. Even worst then usual" Eddie sighed, maybe a little nap would make him feel better. With that thought in mind, he slung his backpack over his shoulders and headed up the stairs. "Alright, fine Mr. Grouchy Pants" Eddie called after him. He arrived at his room and flopped onto the bed, falling fast asleep.

"Great job guys" Mr. Davenport commented as the three bionic teens came back from their mission. They all cheered. "Hey where's Leo? Shouldn't he be back from school by now" Adam asked curiously. "Yeah, he is. He's upstairs" Mr. Davenport told them. The three quickly changed out of their mission suits and headed upstairs. Adam wanted to play video games with Leo, Chase wanted the homework from Leo and Bree needed to hear what was happening at school. So the three siblings all needed Leo. When they got upstairs, the three siblings stopped in their tracks.

The living room looked liked a war zone just happened. Used tissues were scattered everywhere, the couch looked like it had been stepped on multiple times and some of the glasses had fallen on the floor. And there Leo was, sitting amidst all of the chaos that had happened. "Leo WHAT HAPPENED?" The three bionic teens asked in a worried tone. Leo looked up from the couch. His eyes were beginning to turn red, and he looked extremely tired. "Eddie" Leo managed to say. His voice was cracked and sore. "Leo, are you okay? You look exhausted" Bree asked worriedly. She quickly went over to Leo. "Yeah, are you okay little bro, you don't sound so good" Adam asked, his eyes looking at Leo in concern. Chase came over as well and took a look at Leo. "I think he might have a fever, Bree you go get the thermometer." Chase directed. Bree came back in a matter of seconds, handing over a small thermometer. "I know what to do" Leo said and took the thermometer from Chase, he quickly shook the thermometer and put it under his tongue. A light beeping sound was followed a few seconds later. "A hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit" Chase read. "You should go rest, we'll clean up down here" Bree told him. Leo nodded, and began to stand up. "I think Adam should just carry you" Bree added, Chase nodded in agreement. Adam quickly obeyed carrying his younger step brother upstairs to his room. Chase looked a the mess in the living room. "We better clean all of this up before Tasha gets home" Chase told his sister.

Leo laid in bed, watching TV. His pillows had been fixed by Adam several times. Chase came up and did his homework for him and Bree had come in a few minutes ago, along with a bowl of chicken soup. Leo smiled. He was grateful to have such good siblings. The door opened once again and this time, all three bionic teens came in. "Hey Leo" Adam said. "Just came by to check up on you" Chase said. "How are you feeling?" Bree finished. The three looked at him, "I'm feeling great, thanks for taking care of me" Leo thanked. He opened his arms out waiting for a hug. "C'mon guys, bring it in" Leo said. "We would" Bree said. "But we don't want to get sick" Chase said. Leo gave him a look, but then Leo sneezed. The three backed away. Leo slightly chuckled at his older sibling's reaction.

**So there you go, chapter 15! See you soon, PBL.**


	16. To Win Her Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Misaai. I hope you like how this all turned out.**

To Win Her Over

Leo was the first to walk in, letting out a sigh. Within a minute, his three siblings came in as well, Chase and Adam bickering amongst themselves while Bree texted away on her phone. "Aw..." Bree commented and typed a response. Chase rolled his eyes, and Adam took this opportunity to give Chase a nice hard punch. Chase quickly glared at Adam. "You better wish you hadn't done that" Spike said and cracked his knuckles. Adam's goofy expression was quickly replaced by fear. "Um..." Adam said uneasily, before running towards the elevator. "Hey you get back here" Spike called and ran after him. Bree continued to type and laugh, while Leo stood in his spot living in his own little world. "Leo" Bree called, waving her hand in front of him. "Huh" Leo asked and stumbled back. Bree let out a small chuckle. "Aren't you going to help them" Bree asked and gestured to the elevator doors. "Nah, I think they can handle on their own." Leo said confidently. A loud noise was heard along with something that sounded liked metal hitting against metal. "Well, I guess not" Leo said and the two ran to the lab.

Dinner was normal, except for the fact that Chase had a small bandage on his forehead, and Adam had a heat pack on his shoulder. "I never knew that Chase was so violent" Adam said and put a spoonful of food into his mouth. "Well, who's the one that started it" Chase asked in annoyance. "You" Adam answered simply. "What? No it was all your fault" Chase said. "Hey..Enough." Mr. Davenport stopped before the conversation could go any farther. "Honey, aren't you going to eat?" Tasha asked. Mr. Davenport turned to look at the person that the question was directed to. "Leo, your mother asked you a question" Mr. Davenport said. Leo looked up at Mr. Davenport, and then back at his cold dinner. "Oh..um..I'm not really hungry" Leo said and excused himself from the table. He ran up the stairs. "Oh no, is he sick again?" Tasha asked worriedly. "No. He's love sick" Bree said from the table. Mr. Davenport gave her a weird look. "Hey he's showing all of the symptoms" Bree added a matter of factly and returned to finishing her dinner. This brought up a special person in mind for the other two bionic brothers.

A knock was heard on Leo's bedroom door. It wasn't that Leo didn't hear it, he choose to ignore it. His mind was wandering to a place that he liked to call "Lady Land". "Leo? It's Bree can I come in" Bree asked from the other side. Leo sucked in a breath and sat up on his bed. He then walked to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" Leo asked. "Actually, I'm here to help you" Bree said and pointed at Leo. "I don't need help with anything" Leo said and began to close the door. "Hey" Bree said, putting her foot in between the door. "Not school work, that's Chase's job. I'm here to help you talk to someone special" Bree told her little brother. "Really?" Leo said. Bree nodded and opened the door, stepping into his room. "Well, it seems like I have no choice but to agree" Leo said and closed the door as Bree sat on his bed. "Trust me, you'll thank me later" Bree told him. Leo took a seat next to his sister. "Now" Bree began seriously and turned to look a Leo. "This is how to win her over" Bree said...

After dinner, Chase headed down to the lab, trying his best to stay far far away from Adam by a least twenty feet. He walked pass Mr. Davenport on the computer. "Hey Mr. Davenport" Chase greeted. Mr. Davenport's head turned to look at Chase, catching the different tone in his voice. Mr. Davenport, watched his son sit down on the cyber desk with the tablet in hand. "You okay Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked curiously. "Why do you ask?" Chase asked, eyes not moving from the tablet. "It's just that you seem to have a lot going on up there" Mr. Davenport said and pointed to his head. Chase chuckled slightly, "Mr. Davenport there is always something going on up here" Chase said and pointed to his head. Mr. Davenport shrugged and went back to working on his computer. But truth be told, there was more then just mathematical equations going on in Chase's head. He had a special person in mind. Chase sighed, this was getting to much for him to handle and he was a genius. He put the tablet down and turned to Mr. Davenport. He stood up from his spot and walked over to his dad slowly. When he was close enough he tapped Mr. Davenport on the shoulder. His dad turned around. "I..um...need your help with something" Chase began nervously. "What is it?" Mr. Davenport asked. "How..I..um.." Chase stuttered trying to put his thoughts into words. "I'm not following" Mr. Davenport said. "How do I talk to a girl?" Chase managed to say. Mr. Davenport's eyes widen. "I thought you would know." Mr. Davenport said and stood up from the chair. "What do you mean by that?" Chase asked, Mr. Davenport then walked over to the cyber desk while Chase followed close behind. His dad picked up the abandoned tablet and looked at what was on the screen. "The Top Ten Tips for a First Date" Mr. Davenport read from the screen. Chase smiled sheepishly. "Alright then. Sit down." Mr. Davenport said and patted the spot next to him. Chase sat down and listened. "So let's begin. This is how to win her over" Mr. Davenport said.

"That's all there is to it" Mr. Davenport finished. Chase smiled. "All there is to what?" a voice asked. The two turned around to see Adam standing in the doorway, eating a banana. "I better go, before someone-glares at Adam-brings Spike out again" Chase told Mr. Davenport quickly and hopped off the cyber desk. "Thank you Mr. Davenport" Chase thanked before walked pass Adam and out the lab. Adam stared after his brother for a moment before turning to his dad. "So...Mr. Davenport" Adam began when Chase was out of the room. "What do you need Adam" Mr. Davenport asked as he stared at the controls on the table. "Um..I need some advice" Adam said and took another bite from his banana. "On?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Asking a girl out" Adam said simply. Mr. Davenport's head tilted up. "What" Adam asked, noting the odd look he got. "So..What's her name" Mr. Davenport asked hesitantly. "Ashely" Adam said with a smile. "Oh boy" Mr. Davenport mumbled. "Look Adam-"Mr. Davenport, she's the most amazing, most prettiest and smartist girl I have ever met. And she makes my insides get all warm and fuzzy. I really want her to be my girlfriend." Mr. Davenport quickly shut his mouth. "She's just perfect" Adam added a few moments later. "And you need some advice" Mr. Davenport stated. Adam nodded his head vigorously. "Alright then, sit down" Mr. Davenport said and watched as Adam took a seat. Mr. Davenport then began with, "I'm going to give you a few small tips. Alright, this is how to win her over...".

-Morning-

"Okay okay, walk up to her, greet and ask." Leo mumbled to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. Leo sucked in a breath. With that, he grabbed his back pack and walked down stairs.

Leo sat down at the kitchen counter, and began eating his cereal. Bree came and sat down next to him. "You ready?" She asked. Leo hesitantly nodded. "Leo don't worry, you'll be fine" Bree told him. Leo smiled. "Thanks Bree" Leo thanked. Bree smiled in return and began eating her toast. Chase came into the room. "Hey guys" He greeted and began to make some toast. Adam came up soon after, strolling through the kitchen wondering what to eat. "You kids better get going or you'll be late." Tasha rushed. "But I didn't get to eat breakfast yet" Adam complained. "Here" Leo said and handed him a banana. "But I had that yesterday" Adam whined. Leo sighed and reached for an apple. "Oh, yummy" Adam commented and took a bite. "Go, go" Tasha said and ushered the kids out the door.

-School-

"Alright, I'm going to do it" Chase said with confidence. He looked her. There she was, standing against her locker talking to some of her friends. Chase took a deep breath and began walking towards her. He noticed how another person was walking towards her as well. Stopping in his tracks, Chase stared at the other side of the hallway. There he was. _Adam?_ Chase mouthed. _Chase? What are you doing? _Adam mouthed and the two brothers stared at each other. The two took a quickly glance at Ashely and then got back to staring at each other. A few more seconds passed before the two were making a run for Ashely.

There she was, Janelle, opening her locker and taking out her textbook for math. "C'mon Leo, you can do it" Bree reassured. Leo took a deep breath and began walking towards Janelle. He was almost there, just a few more-"Hey Leo" a voice greeted him. Leo looked at the person in front of him. "Um...Hey Ashely." Leo said and looked over her shoulder to see Janelle. "Um..Hey" She said nervously. Leo caught another glimpse of Janelle. Janelle looked a Leo with hurt and sadness, before slamming her locker door. Leo's eyes widen. "Um. Leo I need to ask you a question" Ashely said. Leo looked her waiting. "Want to hang out on Friday" She asked hopefully. "Um. Thanks for the offer Ashely, but no." Leo denied. "But I-"Janelle wait up" Leo called. Bree stood by the stairs, she sighed.

"Ashely" Chase and Adam said in unison. "Yes" Ashely asked. "Will you go on a date with me?" Chase asked. "Sorry, I don't think I'm your type" Ashely said. "Will you go on a date with me then" Adam piped in. Ashely took a look at him. "I'm sorry, but I just denied him, it wouldn't be fair" Ashely said before walking off. Both boys stood in the middle of the hallway...Defeated.

"Janelle" Leo called. She turned around. "What do you want Leo?" Janelle asked her voice full of anger and frustration. "Want to see a movie at seven tonight?" Leo asked hopefully. "I thought you already had a date." Janelle told him, crossing her arms. "What? No. Ashely?" Leo asked. Janelle stood there, looking at him. "Fine then, if you me to go on a date with her then.." Leo teased. She snapped, "Leo. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU KNOW THAT I LIKED YOU SINCE WE STARTED TO HANG OUT.." Janelle said. "Wait what?" Leo asked. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she stormed off. Leo stared after her.

-Lunch-

The two bionic brothers sat at the lunch table glumly. "Hey have you guys seen Janelle?" Leo asked, running up to his to brothers. "No" the two said in unison. "Oh.." Leo said sadly and sat down with his brothers. There was a short pause. "What's gotten you two in a mood?" Leo asked. "Ashely denied us" the two answered in unison. "Really?" Leo said. "Yeah, practically at the same time" Chase added and picked at his lunch. "It's okay" Leo said and put a hand on his shoulder.

Bree walked into the library to find Janelle sitting at one of the tables, a few scattered tissues and a Marvel comic in hand. "Janelle?" Bree asked and came up to her. Janelle looked up, "Did Leo send you here?" Janelle ask and blew her nose into a tissue. "No, I choose to come here." Bree told her and took a seat. "I can't believe he would do this to me. What is it going to take for him to realize that I like him" Janelle told Bree. "Look, Janelle, Leo likes you too. And he really likes you, a lot. He didn't mean for all of that to happen. It was an accident" Bree told her. Janelle looked at Bree, eyes puffy and red. "How do you know that" Janelle asked. "Because I stayed up all last night giving Leo advice on how to ask you out" Bree told Janelle. "Really?" Janelle asked a hopeful glint in her eyes. Bree nodded.

-Time Skip-

The Davenports were at home. Adam easily got over the crush, but as for Chase he was still in a funk. "Hey Chase..." Bree greeted and sat down next to him. "Hey" Chase mumbled and continued to work on his homework. "Chase, don't be sad, Ashley is just one girl. You'll meet many other girls along the way" Bree reassured her little brother with a pat on the shoulder. Chase looked up at his sister. "Thanks that means a lot Bree" Chase thanked. Bree smiled. The doorbell rang. "Leo are you ready?" Bree asked. "Why did you even make me get all dressed up anyway?" Leo complained. The door bell rang again. Leo walked to the door and opened it to see Janelle. "Janelle..." Leo said in shock. "Um...Hey Leo.". The two stood awkwardly in the doorway. "So Leo...Still up for that movie?" Janelle asked.

**I think we all know the answer to that and if you don't well...The answer is yes. They went to see a movie.I'm really sorry for not updating for a while, (oops I forgot) and I hope all of you enjoyed reading that, I worked really hard on it. And I do realize that this chapter is longer then normal chapters but that is only because Misaai gave me two plots and I smashed it together! ** **See you in the next Chapter and don't forget to send in ideas; LOVE LOTS,PBL.**


	17. Puppies Don't Fix Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**This chapter is for you Misaai! Thank you for giving me inspiration through your reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

Puppies Don't Fix Everything

_If Leo blows up then I might have to get Tasha a puppy._

_ - Donald Davenport_

Donald paced back and forth, hand through his hair. "Mr. Davenport" Chase called. Mr. Davenport looked up. "I can't find him anywhere" Chase told his father. Mr. Davenport sighed and continued to pace. "Where are Adam and Bree" Mr. Davenport asked and stopped in his tracks. "I don't need more missing kids" Mr. Davenport told Chase. "They're searching for Leo outside" Chase informed his father. "Where could he have gone?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Mr. Davenport, do you think Leo might have run away?" Chase asked. Mr. Davenport looked up, "Why would he do that?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase shrugged. There was a pause, "Keep looking" Mr. Davenport said. Chase nodded before running out of the lab.

How did all of this happen anyway?

-Earlier in the Day-

The kids had just awoke, and were getting ready for school. It was nothing out of the ordinary just a normal start to any other day. The three bionic teens met Leo at the breakfast table and then headed off to school. Through the school day, the classes gave projects and homework to be done. As the period came to an end, Leo packed his books and looked around. He couldn't find Adam anywhere. Leo let out an annoyed sigh and swung his back pack over his shoulder. He exited his class and headed to lunch, as he passed the library he caught sight of Janelle, fixing the book shelf. Leo smiled, maybe he would go and say hi.

"Adam where's Leo?" Chase asked as the three siblings sat down in their usual seats. Adam didn't answer. "Adam, you ditched him?" Bree asked. "Oops" Adam said. Chase rolled his eyes, then got out of his seat. "Let's go find him" Chase told his two siblings. They nodded and split up. Nearing the end of lunch, Bree caught sight of Leo and Janelle laughing and talking in the library. Bree smiled to herself, and walked away. She met her two brothers later in the hallway. "Look, I know where Leo is" Bree told her two brothers. "I didn't think that I would have to explain this to you, but when you saw Leo you were supposed to bring him back" Chase told Bree. Bree rolled her eyes, "Leo's at the library-"Let's go" Adam said, but Bree stopped him. "No, don't. Leo's hanging out with someone" Bree said. "We'll see him later anyway" Bree told her two brothers.

Chase and Leo had last period together, and Chase made sure not to make the same mistake as his older sibling. The bell rung and the students poured out of the room. "Let's go Leo" Chase said, as he watched his younger sibling pack up. "Yeah, wait for me outside" Leo told Chase. Chase nodded and headed out the door. "Leo" Ms. Brooks called, "Yes?" Leo asked. "Leo you have been doing very go in my class and I just wanted to give you this" Mr. Brooks said and led him to her table. She then began opening drawer after drawer until finally, she took out a small pencil. "Oh" Leo said. She then handed him the pencil. "Thank you" Leo thanked awkwardly. "So proud of you" Ms. Brooks said and gave Leo a pat on the head. Leo gave a forced smile. Outside, Chase waited. The hallway was empty except for the few lingering students walking to their after school activities. Chase glanced at his clock, he had to meet Adam and Bree in two minutes. Chase waited a few more seconds before deciding that he had probably missed Leo somehow and quickly went to meet Adam and Bree.

Once again, Leo thanked Ms. Brooks and speed walked to the doorway. He made it out of the classroom, but found the hallway to be empty. "Agh, this is the second time today" Leo said. He then headed to the exit, when he heard steps behind him. Leo turned around to see Janelle, smiling at him. Leo's frown was quickly replaced by a smile. "Hey what are you still doing here?" Leo asked, as he walked with Janelle, "Oh, my friend ditched me. I can see you're in the same situation" Janelle said, Leo chuckled and they walked and talked together, Leo walked Janelle home.

The front door opened and Leo stepped in. "Oh, there you are Leo" Bree said when Leo put his bag down. "I'm going to get started on homework" Leo said as he tried to walk past Bree, "Leo where were you?" Bree questioned him. "Well, I was walking home alone since you all ditched me" Leo said and walked past his sister and up the stairs. Bree then went back into the lab.

While the three lab rats were training in the lab, Mr. Davenport was reading a article on one of his latest inventions upstairs. Leo walked down the stairs with his coat and sneakers, "Big D I'm going out for a bit" Leo said. Mr. Davenport wasn't paying attention and waved Leo off. Leo took this as a yes and walked out of the house.

So this was how the four of them ended up here, searching frantically for the missing boy before his mother were to get home. Chase and Bree walked into the lab. Mr. Davenport looked up hopefully, but the two shook their heads. "Where's Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked. "He said that he had something that would solve everything." Bree said. "Although I highly doubt that" Chase added. "Aw, it's okay little guy" Adam cooed as he came into the lab. The three turned to see Adam walking in, holding a small puppy in his hands. "Oh, Mr. Davenport just give Tasha this and then tell her that you lost Leo" Adam said and smiled. "Aw he's cute" Bree commented. Chase couldn't help but smile when he looked at the small puppy. Mr. Davenport stared at the puppy, hoping that the play would work.

Tasha stepped into the living room, to see the three bionic teens sitting on the couch while her husband held a small puppy in his hands. "Oh my gosh Donald, where did you get that cute little thing!" Tasha asked and rushed over to her husband. "I'm glad you like it" Donald told her and took a deep breath, "Well, honey the reason that I got you this puppy is-the conversation was interrupted by the front door opening and Leo stepping in. "Hey guys what's up" Leo greeted. "Leo!" his three older siblings cried happily and ran up to him, bringing him into a large hug. Tasha smiled. "It's nice to see them get along with one another" Tasha said.

**So how was that? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and to post a new chapter soon. And really I hope that I quoted that quote right... See ya soon, PBL.**


	18. Doubt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**This chapter is for Chasey Fan. Bring Marcus and Douglas back...huh..**

Doubt

A sputter of air... And the humming of the air conditioning lessened and lessened, until only silence filled the room. It was mid day, and the sun was shining quite brightly in the sky. It poured streams of sunshine into the cold room and the large ice cube in the middle began to melt as the hours passed on. A groan interrupted the silence in the room. Uncle Dougie was no longer frozen. Douglas lifted his foot to find it dripping wet. He began shivering, being frozen in suspended animation took a lot out of a person. Douglas sighed and looked around. Where was he? A door awaited him on the other side of the room. Douglas began to walk towards the door, hoping for freedom on the other side. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled. He tried with all his might to open the door, but it was no use. Douglas was about to give up when the doorknob began to turn slowly. He backed away from the door quickly, and what he saw him on the other side caused him to question his faith.

Although it pained him to admit it, but Douglas was right. Everything he said was right. Chase sat on the cyber desk recalling his talk with Douglas:

_Flash Back_

_"Go with me Chase. I can make you all that you were meant to be" Douglas told him. "Devil Egg?" Douglas added, while Chase was deep in thought. "But if I go with you then that means I'm abandoning my family" Chase had said. "The same family that mocks you and never gives you the credit that you deserve" Douglas countered. Chase looked at Douglas. He then joined the evil scientist only to double cross him. But in the end all he got was a simple good job. _

"Douglas was right" Chase mumbled to himself. Chase clenched his fist, realizing the opportunity that he missed. Chase turned around at the sound of foot steps coming up behind him. "Hey Chase" Bree greeted. Chase did not answer, but turned towards the capsules. "Chase, are you okay?" Bree asked. Now, he got off the cyber desk and walked over his capsule. Opening it, Chase stepped inside ignoring Bree's questions. Chase saw his sister looking at him oddly before exiting the lab. Now it was only him and the machines.

"Marcus?" Douglas asked, staring at the android. "Hi dad" Marcus greeted. Douglas stared at his son in disbelief. "You thought that I was dead. Didn't you" Marcus asked. "How?" Douglas managed to stutter. Marcus smirked, "That's an interesting question to ask since you're the one that created me in the first place" Marcus said. "Don't worry Dad" Marcus said and began walking up to Douglas, "I'm here to you get back what rightfully belongs to you" Marcus said, putting a hand on the befuddled inventor's shoulder. "We should go" Marcus said. Douglas nodded and stumbled after the android.

"Mr. Davenport" Bree called as she entered the living room. Donald looked up to see Bree standing in front of him, a worried look clearly seen on her face. "Is everything alright Bree?" Mr. Davenport asked, putting his book down. "Something's wrong with Chase" Bree began. Mr. davenport looked at her, "What do you mean?" He asked. "I don't know how to explain it. Chase just seems to hate us or something" Bree tried to explain. "Bree, Chase doesn't hate you or Adam, or Leo. He's fine" Mr. Davenport said. Bree walked away knowing that her father didn't understand. She walked over to the couch where her two brothers were lounging. She flopped down next to Adam. "Don't worry Bree" Adam reassured. "Yeah, Chase is fine. I bet it's just a phase or something" Leo added. Bree sighed and crossed her arms. _Why didn't anybody understand? _A beeping sound brought the three's attention to Mr. Davenport, who looked at his wrist. 'It's the mission alert, everyone down to the lab" Mr. Davenport said and everyone piled into the elevator.

Marcus and Douglas ran out of the building, stopping when they were a few meters away. "Where are we?" Douglas asked the android. "Just a little bit outside of town. Donald never shipped you off to any far away facility." Marcus told him. The two then began to walk south, back to the town. "So when do you plan on visiting your brother?" Marcus asked as the two walked. Douglas shrugged, he just needed rest now. Marcus stopped in his tracks. "How about we go back home to rest, we'll pay a visit to the family later" Marcus suggested. "It's still early in the day" Marcus added and grabbed Douglas' arm. With that he speed back to the lair.

The lab rats got their mission, and quickly went to take care of the problem. It wasn't until the middle of the mission that the three lab rats felt that something was wrong. Quickly finishing the job, they hurried back to the lab.

The doors opened and the three lab rats ran into the lab. They all stopped in their tracks. Mr. Davenport laid on the ground, bleeding while Douglas stood on the other side holding a ray gun. "Mr. Davenport" Bree cried and was by her father's side faster then light itself. Her two brothers weren't far behind. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked, standing up. Douglas smirked, "You know why I'm here" Douglas answered. Mr. Davenport managed to stand up behind Adam with Bree's help. "Douglas, you are not going to get these kids" Donald said. Douglas stared at his brother, before waving his hand. Marcus came in, holding Leo tightly. "Leo" the four said. "It's either you give me them, or I get to keep Leo here" Douglas told his brother. "Don't do it Big D" Leo called out. Douglas stared at the boy, "Shut up" he said and electrocuted the boy. Leo groaned in pain. "STOP" Bree cried. Chase looked at Donald and then Douglas. He took a deep breath and began to walk over to Douglas. "Well at least I have one obedient one out of the three" Douglas commented. His brother and sister didn't move. As Chase walked by, he pushed Marcus and Leo towards his siblings. Douglas shot a ray at Chase. Chase dodged it and closed the metal doors, trapping Douglas and himself. "Why are you doing this? Chase you know that I can make you better then you're siblings" Douglas told the bionic teen. Chase continued to stare at the inventor with caution. "Stop resisting and join me Chase. I can unlock all of your secret abilities, and grant you Adam's and Bree's abilities." Douglas told him. Chase stared at him. What was the right choice? Yes or No? Chase sighed, before getting into a fighting stance. "Fine, if you choose to fight me then" Douglas said and aimed the ray gun at the boy.

Donald managed to yank Leo away from the android. Now he was fighting against Adam and Bree. Bree dodged a punch thrown her way and Adam was about to send one at Marcus' stomach. Marcus blocked the punch and sent Adam flying to the other side of the room. Bree tripped him and he hit his head hard against the cyber desk. He laid on the floor, unmoving. The room was silent except for the slight panting coming from Adam and Bree. The metal door opened and Douglas stepped out. Chase stumbled out. Douglas threw a punch at him and he fell to the floor in pain. Adam came back into the room and caught sight of his brother on the ground. That was enough for him to use his energy blast. The room darkened, but when the light flickered back on Marcus and Douglas were nowhere to be found.

-Time Skip-

After explaining everything to Tasha what had happened and finishing dinner, the four teens were back down in the lab. Adam and Leo were playing with the controls on the cyber desk, Bree was finishing up some homework and Chase was sitting on the chair, thinking. He had the choice to join his real father and creator, and to get all bionic abilities. But he didn't want the abilities, he didn't need them, he just needed to get the credit that he deserve. Bree looked up from her homework to see her younger brother. She put her pencil down and went to sit besides him. Chase looked up when Bree sat down next to him, "Something's wrong" Bree stated, looking at Chase. Chase didn't answer, but Bree waited patiently. "Am I really part of the team?" Chase asked. "Chase of course you are", "Don't deny it Bree. I'm not part of this team at all." "Chase stop thinking this way okay. You were always part of the team. We're in this together" Bree told her brother. Adam and Leo took notice of the conversation and went over to Chase, "Look bro, we may not tell you this often but we need you" Adam said. "Yeah, you guys need each other to finish every mission" Leo told Chase. "Never say that you're not part of the team" Bree told Chase. "Okay" Chase said with a smile.

**So how was this? I know, I don't update very often. But fear not a new chapter will be coming up very soon. Don't forget to read and review, Love PBL.**


	19. Trent Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**This chapter is for Unknown. Thank you so much for your amazing review and your awesome idea. Hope you like it!**

**(A/N: I'm plot smashing again...)**

Trent Again

It was the usual day at school, getting new assignments, trying to ask a person out but epically failing, and the bullying that the nerds and geeks got from Trent. Out of all the Davenports, Chase and Leo were the ones that would get bullied the most. As for today however Leo was getting bullied even more then usual.

The bully began early in the morning, during first period.

Leo closed the locker door and headed to class, his first class of the day was science and they were to meet in the lab today. It was his favorite class, partially because he got to mix chemicals, partially because he was good at it. But mostly because he was partners with Janelle. His heart was about to beat out of his chest when he entered the lab. He saw Janelle, sitting in the front an empty seat next to her. He smiled, this was it the chance that he would get to work with her and become friends, and then so much more. Leo began making his way to the her seat, lost in thought about Janelle. Leo failed to notice, Trent slowly sticking out his foot as Leo approached. Before the poor boy could comprehend, he had already fallen face first on the floor. "Mr. Dooley please get up from the floor" Leo looked up to see the teacher. "You're not Ms. Beck" Leo said. The teacher pushed up his glasses, "Yes and you would have known that my name is Mr. Forest if you were paying attention and not...Laying on the floor" Mr. Forest said and walked to the front of the classroom. Leo turned to look at Trent who was enjoying the show that he got. Leo stood up and walked a few steps more, then sat down next to Janelle. "I saw what happened, you okay?" Janelle asked. Leo nodded and the period went on.

But this was only the beginning of Trent's bullying cycle.

Leo managed to make it through his first three periods without much trouble from Trent. Here and there a spit ball might come through or a mean note is passed but besides that, all was well. Lunch came and the lunch room was full of people. Leo had just come in, looking desperately for his brothers and sister. He then saw Owen. "Owen" Leo called out, trying to grab the young artist's attention. Owen turned his way, and waved. Leo then came near and asked about his sister. "Oh, I haven't seen her today" Owen told him. Leo let out a soft "oh" before leaving and beginning his search for his two brothers. Soon half of the period had passed and still Leo did not see Adam or Chase anywhere. Leo gave up and defeat and grabbed a tray. After getting enough food, Leo found an empty table and sat down. "Oh, look who's sitting alone today" Trent's mocking voice boomed behind Leo. Turning around Leo asked in annoyance, "What do you want?" "Shortie, trying to be a man huh? Well you're no match for me" Trent told Leo. Leo sighed and turned around, in anger Trent grabbed Leo's collar and lifted him off the ground, "You got enough nerve to IGNORE ME?" Trent asked, "Just leave him alone" Leo turned his head to see his two older brother staring at Trent. Trent's deep frown was quickly replaced by a smirk. He let go of Leo and the small boy hit the floor. Leo groaned slightly and sat up. Trent left with his gang without saying a word. The lunch room quickly went from the quiet tense atmosphere to the loud and noisy atmosphere that it was before. Leo turned to look at his two siblings, "You couldn't have come any sooner" Leo asked and brushed off some dust. Adam shrugged and Chase didn't answer. "So where were you two?" Leo asked as he sat down. "I was at the library" Chase answered and began eating his sandwich. Adam stayed silent. "So Adam, where'd you go?" Leo asked. His brother mumbled something inaudible in response. "What?" Leo said. "I was at the foot ball field" Adam admitted. "At the foot ball field?" Leo repeated. Adam nodded. The three ate their lunch quietly and went their separate ways.

-Time Skip: Last Period-

Leo walked into math, his head down. He avoided his siblings. How could Adam join the football team when he knew what Trent did to him? Leo sighed and sat down on an empty chair. With everything he needed already out, Leo looked around the classroom. A few of his peers were jotting down notes from each other while those who sat in the back were sleeping soundly. Bree and Owen sat near the window staring at each other dreamily and Chase sat near the front, doing another complicated math problem. Leo didn't turn around, for he knew that Adam was behind him. He didn't want to look at his brother. Mrs. Leson came in and the lesson began.

"Now, we're going to be simplifying this short problem. Here it is" Mrs. Leson said and began writing on the board.

_Simplify: (w)(w^2)(w^8)_

Leo stared at the question concentrating hard when something pink landed next to his paper. Leo stared at the folded piece of paper oddly before taking it and opening it. Leo widened his eyes. As he began to fold the paper back, someone cleared their throat next to him. Leo looked up. "Um...Hi Mrs. Leson" Leo greeted. The teacher crossed her arms and said, "Don't think I didn't see that note, hand it to me" Mrs. Leson said. "But-"No buts, Mr. Dooley. Now hand it over" and Leo put the folded note into her hand. Mrs. Leson opened the note and skimmed it. She then turned to look at Leo. "Mrs. Leson I-" Leo, you're staying after class and I am going to call your parents" Mrs. Leson said. "But Mrs. Leson I didn't do it" Leo said. "Then who did?" Mrs. Leson asked. he had no answer to her question. "That's what I thought" Leo sighed and the lesson continued, he could feel Trent's mocking laughter and the annoying sound of his voice.

-Time Skip-

"Leo I am very disappointed in you" Tasha said as the two came into the living room. "But mom for the hundredth time I didn't do it" Leo protested. "Leo don't argue with me. Your math teacher even said that she saw that note on your desk." Tasha said. Leo stared at his mom before racing upstairs to his room. "What was that?" Donald asked, coming into the room. Tasha shook her head, "It's nothing" she said and went over to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. A soft beeping sound was then heard. "Donald-"It's the mission alert, I go to go call Adam, Bree and Chase" Mr. Davenport said in a rush and ran down to the lab. Tasha sighed and continued to make her tea.

Leo ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut. He threw his book bag on the and flopped on his bed. Today was not his day. A soft beeping noise was heard, Leo's head shot up and he looked around the room for the small watch. He caught sight of it lying on the table. Leo jumped off the bed and looked at the small clock to see mission alert flash on the screen. "Mission Alert" Leo mumbled under his breath. With that, he went to the back of his room where the elevator waited.

The doors opened and Leo raced into the empty lab. "Big D" Leo called. Eddie appeared near Leo. "Eddie, where is everybody?" Leo asked. "Oh, they all left. But the situation is getting worst by the hour." Eddie told Leo. "What's wrong?" "There seems to be a gas leak in a near by warehouse and if it's not fixed then it could explode!" Eddie said. "I'll go call Big D-"There's not enough time, you have to go on the mission Leo" Eddie said. "What?" "Yeah, just go put on one of Donnie's safety vests and jump into the big helicopter." "I don't know Eddie-"Go!" "Alright!" Leo said and ran off.

"You got everything ready?" Eddie asked. Leo nodded and put on the ear piece. "All of the equipment you need is on the copter" Eddie said. Leo nodded and went into the helicopter, as the copter took flight, Eddie smirked _Wait til Donnie sees this._

-A few minutes later-

Donald and the three bionic teens run into the lab. "Gear up, hurry the situation is getting worse" Mr. Davenport rushed. Eddie watched silently. The three were putting on their ear pieces when Eddie spoke up, "Do you guys want to see what Leo's doing?" "Eddie we're kind of in a rush now" Mr. Davenport said. "Sure" Adam responded. "I got one yes from the block head so I'm putting it up on the screen" Eddie said, the computer screen was soon replaced by Leo in a bright yellow hazmat suit running from side to side while the steam began to rise. "Leo!" Mr. Davenport yelled. "Don't worry he's doing fine" Eddie reassured. "What?...Um..." Mr. Davenport said (loosing it). "C'mon" Chase said and the three ran to the copter.

The three ran into the warehouse to hear a girly scream. "That must be Leo" Bree said. Her two brothers nodded in agreement. The three ran into the room to see steam shooting our from the pipes and Leo rocking back and forth in the corner. "Leo!" the three teens called out in unison. "Guys!" Leo said happily. "Bree" Chase said and she nodded. When no more steam was shooting out of the pipes, Bree grabbed Leo. They pulled him out of the room. "Leo, what are you doing here?" Bree asked. "Eddie told me to go on the mission" Leo said. Before anyone could respond, the sound of steam sizzling in another room caught their attention. Chase looked at the room and then back at Leo. "Leo...Stay here" Chase said and ran to the room along with his siblings. Leo stayed and waited, staring after them. Leo waited and waited, and it seemed like an awfully long time. Now, Leo was unsure, what was going on. He ran into the room.

Inside a big machine was turning red, and the wires were shooting out small sparks. Chase was working on the computer, trying desperately to shut the gas off. Bree spotted Leo standing at the doorway. "Leo" She called. Leo began backing away but she super speed to his side. "Leo, we told you to stay out side it's dangerous in here" Bree said. "Look, you guys need help on this mission, just let me help" Leo said. Bree shook her head, just as Chase's fist slammed on the computer. "Nothing is working!" Chase said worriedly. He then looked frantically around the room. "There's got to be a way" Leo said. "Hey, let's just do what we did when we were on that particle collider mission" Adam suggested. Chase looked up, "That's a great idea!" Chase praised and directed him to do just as they had done on the particle collider mission. After the force field ball hit the ripped out wire, all the lights went out but quickly came back on. And the computer screen turned green. "We did it!" Chase said happily and the four came into a group hug. "Now, let's go home" Adam said. The four then walked out of the warehouse, walking up to the copter that awaited them.

The four walked into the lab. "Great job you three" Mr. Davenport said and then turned to Leo, "You however are in big trouble" "But Big D, I helped you on the mission!" Leo said. "Leo you could have gotten seriously hurt" Mr. Davenport said. "Mr. Davenport, I don't think you should ground him" Chase said. Mr. Davenport turned around, "Yeah me too" Adam agreed, "Why shouldn't I ground him" Mr. Davenport asked. "Well firstly if you grounded Leo then Tasha would know-"And we all know what happens when my mom knows" Leo added. "Yeah and Leo kind of had a hard time today. Trent was bothering him a lot" Adam told Mr. Davenport and put an arm on his younger brother's shoulder. Mr. Davenport looked at the kids. "Fine, he's off the hook, for now" Mr. Davenport said.

**I am finished! I really do hoped that this story made up for not updating in a while. I'm sorry, I wanted to update sooner but then I go grounded and not writing at all made my heart shatter into a million pieces. I do hope to update soon, or as often as I can. See you in the next chapter, PBL.**


	20. Tickle Tickle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. Aw...**

**This is for you** **ArtemisBAMF1218. I really liked your idea and thank you so much for your very nice review. I present to you:**

Tickle Tickle

Bree can run from many things but she can't run from a fluffy bionic tickle fight.

Saturday, the most perfect day of the week. It was around two three in the afternoon. Her three brothers and herself weren't doing much. They were all sitting in the lab, Leo furiously trying to beat a video game, Adam playing with something in his capsule while Chase messed around with the controls. Bree sat in a spinning chair, feet up on the control table, just plain day dreaming. Leo looked up from his video game, noticing his sibling's boredom. "Hey guys" Leo called, grabbing their attention. They looked his way, "Let's go upstairs" Leo said and tilted his head to the elevator doors. They agreed and the four headed upstairs. As the elevator opened, revealing the living room Chase asked "Why'd you want us to go upstairs" "Well I could see that you were all bored, so since the adults are gone and we have nothing to do then maybe we can kill some time by doing something...dangerous" Leo said. Chase and Bree exchanged glances while Adam smiled and clapped his hand. "Human Bulleye Bounce!" Adam and Leo said in unison. Chase shook his head, "No way are we doing that, right Bree" Chase stated. He turned around, "Bree?" he called. "Yeah, you guys do that and I'm going to go to the mall." Bree said and began opening the door. "No" Leo said. She turned around a questioning look on her face, "Why not?" Bree asked quizzically. The boys had no answer. Bree shrugged her shoulders and began opening the door. "No, we can't let her leave" Leo whispered to his two brothers. The three then heard the soft sound of the door closing. Chase looked at the door and then back at Leo. "Hey I've got a plan" Chase said.

Bree was only halfway down the driveway when she began hearing light footsteps behind her. She turned around now annoyed by her brothers. She caught a glimpse of Chase, still far away and Bree took this opportunity to run. Instead of running out of the open driveway gate, she ran right into Adam's waiting arms. "Let me go" Bree protested as Adam carried her up the driveway. He answered by showing her his signature goofy smile. As the two came to the porch, she was surprised that Chase hadn't been running after her at all. Adam the let go of Bree when they were in the living room and the door closed. "What do you want?" Bree asked crossing her arms. "C'mon Bree why don't you hang out with us anymore?" Leo asked. Bree shifted from one foot to the other before answering, "Well what are we supposed to do". She suddenly felt a light jab in the rib, she turned around an slapped the arm of the person which happened to be Chase. "Bree, Adam and I both know how much you liked being tickled when we were kids" Chase said and turned her way. Bree widened her eyes. "Well I'm not ticklish anymore so you can forget about that" Bree said. "You sure?" Adam asked. Bree nodded her head.

Actually, Bree was wrong, she was still very ticklish.

Donald and Tasha walked into the house to see a few feathers flying around and four kids lying on top of each other on the living room floor. Also they were all laughing uncontrollably. Donald stood in the door way his mouth wide open, while Tasha held in a laugh. Finally recovering from his shock, "What happened in here?" Mr. Davenport stuttered. No one answered him, they were still too busy laughing. Tasha covered her mouth with her hands. "Hey this is not funny" Mr. Davenport said, although he himself was trying not to smile. Adam was at the bottom, Chase was on top of him, Bree was flopped onto Chase and Leo was slowly sliding off of Bree. "Don't worry, we'll clean this up" Leo reassured as his two parents walked by the group.

"So, what happened while Donald and I were gone" Tasha asked as she set down a bowl of salad. "We had a tickle fight" Leo answered, putting a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Tasha cast him an odd look. "A tickle fight" She repeated. The four kids nodded. "Then what about the feathers" Mr. Davenport asked. "Oh, that was from the pillow fight" Adam answered. "Well you did a lot of fighting today" Mr. Davenport commented. "Yeah we sure did" Bree agreed.

**So that was Chapter Twenty. I am very happy that many people out there like my story. Keep on Reading and Reviewing and til the next Chapter PBL.**


	21. Dad's Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Lab Rats...**

Dad's Lullaby

Adam (Eight Years Old)

Bree (Seven Years Old)

Chase (Six Years Old)

Donald Davenport had a different way of soothing the three bionic kids to sleep.

The three bionic kids ran around the lab, chasing each other. Eddie stared at them blankly from the screen. "What are you doing?" Eddie asked looking after the kids. Bree stopped in her tracks "Oh, we play tag" Bree answered with a smile and ran around the black cyber desk. A loud shriek of joy followed by Chase running from the elevator doors and Adam not far behind. "Hurry! Chase! Hurry!" Bree urged from behind the black cyber table. Chase's hand slapped the gray base. Adam pouted. "Ha! Base! You can't cat me!" Chase said with a smile. Adam crossed his arms. "Go, run" Bree said. Adam didn't move. "Adam turn" Chase told him. Adam let out an annoyed sigh and turned around. Chase then leaned close to Bree and whispered, "Bee Bee, you go that way, me go this way" Chase directed. Bree nodded and super speed to the other side of the lab, grabbing Adam's attention while Chase ran the other way. The lab once again erupted into laughter and screams. It was so loud that the three didn't take notice of the elevator doors opening and Donald stepping in. Donald stood by the doorway, watching the kids run around for a moment. "Finally you're here" Eddie said with relief. The three kids stopped where they were and came to Donald. "Hi Dada" Bree and Chase said. Adam waved. "Okay, it's dinner" Mr. Davenport told them. The three ran to their miniature capsules and stood there, waiting for the power pellets. Mr. Davenport looked at the three, before slamming his hand down on a bright green button.

The power pellets poured down from the roof of the capsule. As the three kids ate, Eddie complained "Do you know how Annoying those things are" Mr. Davenport turned to the computer. "Yeah, I'm a computer and their screaming is giving me a headache" Eddie continued. Donald didn't answer, he just continued to watch the kids enjoy their dinner. "And I don't even understand why you have to go to NASA for hours on end. I mean it's NASA no big deal" Eddie said and then looked at the inventor. "Hey Donnie, are you even listening to me!" Eddie asked. Donald quickly snapped out of his daydream, "Sorry Eddie, what were you saying" Donald asked, Eddie shut off the screen. When Donald saw that enough power pellets were eaten, Donald stopped the capsule from sputtering out more food.

-Time Skip: A Few Hours-

After several hours of training and fooling around it was time to go to sleep. Although the three bionic teens were already dressed in their pajamas, they were still full of energy. The three once again were found in the same position that they were in before, running around and screaming with joy. Donald stood amidst all of the chaos. "Stop!" Donald called to Chase as he ran into another room. "No, don't more" he told Bree who had super speed to the other side of the room. "Adam stay where you are" Donald commanded. But when he saw no one listening to him he sighed in defeat. "I told you they were a pain" Eddie said. Donald sighed. "You shouldn't have brought them home in the first place" Eddie added. "Eddie, you know I had a good reason" Donald said. Eddie didn't answer and disappeared off the screen. He thought about waiting for them to tire themselves out. I mean, it wouldn't take that long... Right?

-Time Skip: Two Hours Later-

Donald was sitting on top of the cyber desk, while the kids played their second round to their tenth game (in a row) of hide and seek. Donald was tired and was amazed at the amount of energy that they still had. He had an idea.

Donald walked back into the lab and called for the attention of the three bionic kids. "Alright now, it's time to go to sleep" Mr. Davenport said. They all shook their heads. Mr. Davenport smiled, "I knew you wouldn't listen." Mr. Davenport said. "Okay, now come sit here" Mr. Davenport added. The kids obeyed and sat in a small semi circle near Donald's foot. Donald held his acoustic guitar and strummed it lightly. "What that?" Bree asked, pointing at the guitar. "It's a guitar" Mr. Davenport explained. Chase nodded knowingly. Bree was still a little baffled by the instrument, while her older brother just looked plain confused. "Okay listen" Mr. Davenport told the three kids and began too play.

About ten minutes of strumming soft tunes on his guitars, the kids were beginning to fall asleep. He hummed softly to the melody as the song came to an end. When Donald looked down, he saw the kids. Chase and Adam leaning on each other while Bree was sleeping on her two brother's lap. Donald smiled and gently put the guitar down. One by one he carried the small kids to their capsules. Once he put Chase in and closed the door, Donald began walking out of the lab. Before he left, he turned around to look at the kids once more, and then with guitar in hand he walked out of the lab, now with only the sound of machines whirring softly.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm putting up a lot of chapter to make up for the time I wasn't here. Continue to read and review, your support is my inspiration, Love PBL.**


End file.
